


The Lord of Temporal Hope, The True Prince's Bane.

by bladedCrow



Series: The Horrid Things that Could've Happen to us. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (BEWARE OF HORRID GRAMMAR), Blood and Violence, F/M, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadstuck, Starts happy, There Can Be Only One, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/bladedCrow
Summary: "You're not Jake!" Roxy's shrill voice screamed, shock was etched on her face as the figure raised its gun towards her.BANG.The gun was now turned towards me. All I could do was stare at the flashing colours and light. 'This is it.' I thought. I couldn't raise my blade to it, I just couldn't bring myself to harm him. I let my katana fall form my hand, and accepted my fate...or so I thought.





	1. Dirk: Lose a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a calm before the storm

We were supposably at the end, Batterwitch defeated and Caliborn "gone" though, Jane kept bringing up how there was supposed to be more than just the four of us at the end, I knew she was right, but I tried to dismiss the fact. they'll probably show up sooner or later. 

The four of you decided that until they show up and help you all, you guys should stick together like flies on a horse... It's been three years since then, Jake and I made amends in that amount of time. I wonder sometimes if I can spring the question, just one more time. 

"Dirk, Dirky, DIRK!" Roxy snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked over at her. "It's your turn." Oh right Monoploy. 

Picking up the dice and giving it a toss. double 3s and of course you land on a hotel covered boardwalk owned by someone else. Jake gave you a smirk and offered his hand, ready to claim the last few bucks I had left. Sighing I declared bankruptcy and went to sit on the loser's couch. I was soon followed by Jane who fell in the same hole I did. 

"I should've never given Jake that loan at the beginning." She grumbled, crossing her arms. She's right if she didn't give Jake that loan he would've been sitting over here a long time ago, and I probably would've gotten boardwalk. 

Jake and Roxy played on for serval more hours, during this time, Jane and I played three rounds of solitaire and four rounds of BS. When a loud roar was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Roxy had to concede defeat. Jake, however, sat there with a smile, in technicalities sake, this is the first time he won a game against the whole group almost singlehandedly. 

"Come on Roxy you'll win next time." Jane went and comforted her, patting her on the head. I, however, went to go congratulate the victor. 

"You did good English." I patted him on the head, messing up the already bedraggled hair. He let out a laugh and spoke in that voice that just makes me want to melt. 

"Did I? Gadzooks, Dirk I almost lost three times during that match." His laugh stopped for a moment and he went blank-faced, and his eyes glossed over, shaking his head he quietly asked to be excused. I asked why. he didn't give me an answer all he did was scurry out of the room, and slam his door.

This caught Jane and Roxy's attention. "Dirk what did you do?" Jane asked, casting a look towards the room where Jake had fled. 

"I... I don't know." I really didn't know what the hell happened. Nothing really ever happened like that before. "I'll go in and take a look at what's up with him." I went to take a step, yet Jane stopped me.

"Dirk I don't think you should go talk to him, he probably needs more of a delicate touch." I shot her a small glare from beneath my shades, keeping the rest of my face neutral. I knew she had a thing for Jake I knew it from the start. 

"Alright." I need to stay neutral in this affair he's bound to end up back into my hands eventually, I had an odd feeling about it that how I knew he would. That gut feeling was always right, even though it usually resolves in odd and sometimes horrid ways. I watched Jane make her way to the door and let herself in.


	2. Ghost Brain Dirk: Try to Quell his Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so loud, he got hurt somehow, what the hells up with him?

Your name is Ghost Brain Dirk, you know a lot more about Jake than the actual Dirk, why the hell are you introducing yourself? that doesn't make any sense only Jake can see you, well there was that one girl but she never turned up after that one meeting... You should probably address the situation... 

He's screaming, not out loud, but inwardly, and honestly, it's beginning to make your ghostly ears start to hurt. it was quiet at first, slowly brewing over the past few months to the point where I don't even think he can hear me, let alone his own thoughts. Though when he ran away from the real Dirk, it appears to have gotten louder than I thought Jake could ever scream.

I was barely able to hear the door slam as my surroundings abruptly changed form the game room to Jake's room. I looked towards the Englishmen, who's back slid against the door as he tried to get a mental grip onto himself. 

I gently padded my way towards him, trying not to be seen as a threat. Sensing my presence he shot up and ran straight through me and on to his bed. I drew in a sigh and walked over to him again. 

That's when I felt something dripping down the side of my face, doing an experimental swab at it with my fingers my hand comes away with crimson. Holy shit I'm bleeding, how the fuck is that possible I'm not even in my psychical at the moment. I breathed to calm myself, and keep walking towards the bed.

"Shh, Jake, Calm down. What the hell are you screaming about? What's hurting you please, just explain!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to get my voice to carry over his screams. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit, he looked over weakly to me, his eyes reddened from crying.

the screaming was too loud I couldn't hear the door open and shut, and before I knew it Jane was on his bed, to put it lightly, attempting to coddle him. The reason I say attempting is because of the fact that he's trying to shove her completely away from him and is constantly burying himself into the silken sheets of his bed, clearly not wanting to be near her. 

"Jake, I'm just trying to help you. Can you please let me help?" She spoke, I couldn't quite pick up the tone form all the screaming that's muffling it. She's pulling the covers away from him as if he was a gift under wrapping paper. He curled up gripping onto the sheets for dear life. 

Jane's head whipped toward my direction and her eyes widened, she ceased pulling on the blankets and took a few steps back, her eyes never moving from the space I was in. I looked behind me, nothing was there. Cocking an eyebrow I sifted my gaze back to Jane... who's now bleeding out onto the floor, form quite a few holes in her chest and her ears.

The screaming gotten ever so slightly quieter as if her death was a muffler. 

"J-Jake... what, what did you do?" I was mortified at the sight of the crimson pool growing from under her, and her eyes glossing over. She attempted to gurgle out something, I couldn't comprehend what could've happened, or at least I wouldn't have if the screaming didn't turn form nonsense to a bone-chilling statement. 

"HE HAS COMDEMED THEM TO DIE" It echoed in my head as it repeated like a demonic mantra. 

"HE HAS COMDEMED THEM TO DIE" The words soaking deeper and deeper into my brain until there was no possible way to get them out. 

"HE HAS COMDEMED THEM TO DIE" I couldn't hear his thoughts only the screams.

"JAKE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed, wanting to make it stop, I had to make it stop, this isn't right, something is horribly wrong, but what this isn't making any sense where the fuck is the logic that has yet to fail me, where the fuck it the way to make it stop... 

Silence. 

Dead silence. 

This isn't right either. "J-Jake...?" I shakily asked, carefully approaching him. This time I heard the door open, and the ear-pricing shriek that followed...


	3. Dirk: Invesigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's gone but, her blood isn't the only one on the ground.

I was spacing out when Roxy left, trying to piece together what the hell could've spooked Jake that much as to flee without giving a reason. I mean I don't remember saying anything to piss him off or scare him in the least. Did AR say some freaky shit or something about me? Was it the way I approached him? The way I said it? What the hell did I say wrong?

while mulling over the logistics of the problem A scream broke through the numbers. Blinking I looked over to Roxy at Jake's door who looked in utter horror at something I couldn't see from my angle. 

Getting up and flash stepping over to her, I calmly looked at her and asked, "Rox, what's up?" She violently turned my head to the mortifying sight. 

There she was, the heiress of Crocker Corp. Bleeding out onto the ground, bullethole riddled and slashed, as if someone was trying to mutilate her body, her bright sapphire blue eyes were clouded over, her mouth slightly agape as if stuck in a silent scream. The pain and fear were still on her face, rainbow-coloured flames began to light among her body, all I could do was stand and stare. 

Out of the silence of the petrified state that I and Roxy were in, came a loud booming voice.

"HEROIC." The maid of life has fallen, but who would do such a thing? Roxy began to tear up and sniffle. I reached over and gave her a small rub on the back, this was Jane, her's and Jake's job to comfort people I've never been good at this but doesn't mean I can't try. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes and broke down into wails, clearly, I'm not doing an as good job of a job at this as I would like too. 

My mind flashed to Jake, I have to see if he's alright. I moved quickly into the room and to the mass underneath the blankets, clearly, if he was in the room when whoever did this killed Jane, he's either dead or traumatized. 

I placed a shaky hand onto the clump of blanketed Jake to feel his breathing and shaking, I let out a breath that I have unbeknownst to myself have been holding. I gently picked up him up still completely wrapped in his blankets and made my way back towards the door when I noticed a few spatters of blood in the middle of the room, where Jane's body wasn't anywhere near. I held Jake closer to me, for all I can tell that could be from him. It was either that or it is from Jane and she attempted to get away from the attacker. 

I shook my head now was not the time to space out and calculate. I bent down and grasped Roxy's hand, and gently spoke to her, "Hey, come on, you need to recoup so we can discuss what the hell happened, and kill the son of a bitch that hurt Jane." I tried a different approach to comfort her, this one seemed to work, her wailing quieted to sniffles and her clinging onto me as if I was the only life preserver on the sea. 

I guided to two away from the room and back into the living room were not only 30 minutes we all sat laughing around the table. That's when I had the haunting realisation about that gut feeling I had about Jane was true, she can't exactly get Jake to swing that way being dead and all, but like this? I thought that she'd just punch him in the face or something, not fucking die! 

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and pull my mind into the situation, Jane was in the same room as Jake, she had gunshot wounds, Jake carries pistols on him at all times, No one else was in the room that leaves Jake as the only one who could've done it, but that's not possible either, even if spooked he wouldn't shoot anyone in the group, so him killing Jane wouldn't make any logical sense. 

I set Jake down on one end of the couch, and Roxy on the other. I cleared my throat and spoke, "So, we all saw or at least heard that Jane has died, now it's clear that she didn't just keel over from something, so we have to be rational on what the fuck happened and find out the culprit." I had to keep a level head or this is going to end badly. 

"Dirk, Jane just died and you're telling us to be rational?!" Roxy roared at me, obviously not happy about the situation. "We don't even know what the hell happened in there!" 

"well, Jake might be able to tell us, but he's clearly not in a state to deal with you raising your voice like that." I had to stay rational. Logic and reason were able to get me this far, it can get me through this situation. 

"H.....H-he did it......" Jake's voice was weak as we both turned to face him...


	4. Dirk: Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you connect the dots, you wish you never found them to begin with.

"He did it..." Jake repeated as if those were the only words he knew. 

Roxy and I exchanged looks of concern as Jake poked his head out form his protective layers. His eyes were glossy and reddened from crying, tears were smudged on his puffy cheeks 

"Jake, what do you mean? 'He did it' Jake if you know, give us his name!" Roxy grievanced at the poor adventurer, clearly not in the mood to comfort him.

I shifted my gaze inwardly deep into my thoughts to try and find an answer. Alright, there's blood on the floor, Jake was most likely cowering in the sheets like the coward he tries to hide. Jane was bleeding out and clearly bullet-hole ridden nowhere near the blood spatters, clearly someone else was in the room, someone who might be the culprit or another wittiness to the crime but who the hell could also be in the room other than the culprit. Maybe if it is a different wittiness they might be able to tell us more than Jake is willing to- 

I felt a firm smack to the side of my head, and sudden blinding brightness, quickly shutting my eyes I padded around for my shades.

"Dirk this is a serious matter and you're too busy staring off into the La-la land of your mind!" Roxy shouted, clearly not getting why I was spacing out. "Seriously Dude, you're not doing anything!" I was still trying to find my shades without blinding myself. "Dirk are you even listening to me!" I nodded, God where the hell did she smack them. 

I heard Jake whimper out something, but I guess he went back into his blankets judging by how muffled it was. "Jake can you spit out something, anything come on!" I know Roxy was panicky, wanting to enact revenge, and most likely extremely angry at Jake for not clarifying anything.

"Roxy, leave him alone, he needs to rest!" I yelled at her, " And can you at least tell me where the hell you knocked my shades too!" I know my yelling is not going to help the situation at all but it's better she yells at me than at him.

I heard her let out a huff and storm off, not before I heard a loud crunching noise. Great, she crushed my shades.

"D-dirk?" I heard Jake quietly speak, his voice was still shaking. I turned my head towards his voice. 

Taking a deep breath, I responded "What is it?" 

I felt shaky arms wrap around me, and pull me into an odd hold. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered. "He's within me..."

My eyes would've widened in shock, if I could have opened them. 

Jake, my best friend, my love, the one who I pursued all this time, killed Jane.


End file.
